


【RPS架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL   (1-12)

by ryuowl



Series: 【RPS架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: ※底特律：变人 汉康演员延伸，与真人无关，纯属虚构，注意避雷。※非真正意义的文，就是脑洞结合体【稍微详细一些的？】。





	【RPS架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL   (1-12)

Bryan是个大学生，家境不怎么样，因为脸长得还挺好看，会偶然做做模特和小演员的兼职。因为获得了心怡的演艺学校邀请，需要一大笔资金缴交学费和之后的生活费。  
因为打工的关系打听到在本市某个酒吧，在特定的某个角落坐下并点上一杯本店独有的蓝色鸡尾酒，就会有金主找上你进行性交易。  
Bryan是个直男，有过几段恋情，但都不长久。因为被说“像你这样可爱的孩子一定会受到青睐”，所以抱着一试的想法在某个晚上来到酒吧，在那个位置坐下点上蓝色鸡尾酒。  
侍应生为他上酒的时候目光微妙，Bryan有些忐忑，他不知道自己这样一个学生模样还戴着黑框眼镜的乡巴佬到底会不会有机会。可是，他却没发现此时已有一双蓝色的眼睛在悄悄注视他。  
与那些一眼看上去就觉得非常俊朗阳光潮流的男生不同，Bryan的脸更偏向上个世纪的古典美男子，甚至还有点幼稚。他看上去一点也不潮流，衣着普通，还背着书包，一头黑色的卷发在额头上随意地搭落几丝。  
就在他心灰意冷叫侍应生埋单的时候，却被告知已经有人帮他付账。他正奇怪，侍应生指了一指吧台上一位银色头发和胡须，看上去有些苍老却不失英俊的高大中年男人。  
这个时候的他还不知道，这一眼就注定了日后的某些事。

 

 

Bryan忐忑地走上前去，感谢对方为自己埋单。在他之前的想象中，会看上自己的或许是个油腻邋遢还发福的男人，但自己早就做好觉悟。但是现在抬眼一看，他今晚的“金主”却完全是意料之外。  
男人身材高大强壮，属于匀称的身材，他穿着一身休闲西装，虽然认不出牌子，但是总感觉很贵。他的笑容甚至还有些和蔼，至少不会令人觉得是色情、恶心的。他打量了自己，轻松地询问他的名字与年龄。对方的声音低沉磁性，好像曾经在影视作品听过，但Bryan记得不太清楚。  
Bryan有点迟疑，不知道是否报上真名好。男人好像洞穿了他的想法，浅笑着，“只是一个名字，方便称呼而已。”  
看着对方因为笑容而眯细，周围有着岁月痕迹的眼睛，他想起了刚才酒杯里奇妙而带有科技感的蓝色。  
不知怎地，他觉得对这个男人说真话也无妨。  
简单地聊了几句后，男人表示想要换一个场所，于是他们一起离开酒吧，来到停车场。  
男人的车子是一辆昂贵的古董车，漆黑的色泽，低调而奢华。  
“请上车。”他绅士地为自己打开车门，请他到副驾驶座。  
Bryan从未坐过这么高档的车，上车以后，他忍不住好奇心四处打量，摸摸车上的东西。男人微笑地看着他，他这才察觉到自己的失礼，羞耻地收回双手坐好。  
他不知道男人要载自己去哪里，应该会是酒店吧，虽然有所觉悟，但他还是不敢去想接下来要发生的事。  
男人播放一首悠扬的爵士乐，并从后视镜里看到他的表情。  
“第一次吗？以前从未见过你。”  
“是的。”  
“想清楚了吗？现在的话，我还能载你回家，当什么都没发生过。”  
“不，感谢你的好意，但我早就决定了。”  
简短的对话结束，他的手心已出了一层汗。  
车辆停在一间酒店前，车钥匙给服务员，银色短发的男人熟练地给小费。他跟在男人的身后，看着与自己完全是两个世界的一切，越来越紧张。  
终于，他们来到一个豪华的房间。依照只是花钱买一夜情的用法，这个房间的奢侈度已经完全超过了。他真的想过自己会收了钱然后在后巷一类肮脏的地方被难看的男人干上几炮，但是没想到现在……  
“要来一点红酒吗？”男人问。  
他内心的动荡愈来愈大，虽然这比想象中要好得多，可是他心中的不安感却更强烈了。  
他无法解释这一切。  
“抱歉，先生……我们能先谈好价钱吗。”  
他支吾着，极其尴尬地问。  
正在倒红酒的男人愣了愣，耸耸肩。  
“你想要多少？市价可以吗？”  
他沉默着，其实并不知道所谓的市价到底是多少。对方看起来出手很阔绰的样子，要不先开一个大价，如果对方不满，就降一点。  
“一晚……200.”  
他很是心虚，200美金够他几周的生活费了。  
男人不说话，是这个价钱太过分了吗？  
“那么……150.多少次也无所谓，但是必须戴套。”  
男人还是不说话。  
“100……不能再低了。”  
他真的急着要钱，否则也不会这么尴尬地为自己的身体与处女讲价。  
男人欣赏般地看着青年漂亮的眼睛，“300，我想射在里面。”  
如此直白的话让Bryan吓了一跳，虽然价钱很吸引，但是戴套绝对是底线。  
“不行，不戴套多少钱也不谈。”  
“350.”  
“再加也……”  
“400.”  
“先生……”  
“450.”  
完全无需思考地，男人不断将价钱提升，Bryan已经说不上话来了。  
只是一晚上，就有那么多钱？但是……  
“对不起，我……”  
突然，男人凑近过来，他身体的古龙水香气侵袭过来，青年的心跳骤然加快，酒与烟草的淡淡味道从男人的热度中传了过来，令他措手不及地被逼至墙壁。  
“开一个价，多少都行。”  
凝注着男人的眼睛，此时的感觉到底是恐惧还是兴奋，他已辨不清楚。  
巨大的金钱诱惑就在面前。  
终于，他屈服了。  
“500……但是要先给钱。”  
成交。  
男人帅气地笑笑，立即掏出五百块现金塞到他兜里，也不怕他会中途逃走。  
“要一起洗澡吗？”  
男人很是随意地笑着说出挑逗话语。  
Bryan还浸在余悸中，听到男人的话脸颊更是发热。  
“不了……你先吧。”  
“好的，那你在这里等着。下次再一起洗吧。”  
丢下这句令人脸红耳热的话，男人进到沐浴间。  
他捏出兜里崭新的美金，忽然有些后悔，却又非常矛盾。  
这笔临时收入能让他随意买各种喜欢的食物、衣服，或者报读一些进修班。但是与此同时，他觉得自己亦付出了同等的代价。

不只是今晚，日后也一定……  
这到底是幸运还是不幸他并不清楚，但这一定——就是命运。

 

水龙头的水哗哗作响，他已经在卫生间呆了好一段时间，洗过好几次脸，再躲在里面也无补于事，他的客人想在外面等着呢。他不知道第一次要做好什么准备，只能硬着头皮上。  
终于，他穿着酒店提供的浴袍从卫生间出来。银发的男人同样穿着酒店的浴袍，手里慢慢摇着红酒杯，颇有深意地打量青年的身体。  
他非常白皙，洗过热水的皮肤透着热气和粉红。他的身材纤细不失厚度，四肢和胸部的体毛稀少，他的眼神躲躲闪闪，完全掩不住紧张。  
不用那么紧张的，先喝点酒吧。男人说。  
很抱歉，先生……因为我没有经验，所以请你…  
男人笑笑，向他举了举杯。  
他定了神，接过酒杯，让男人给他倒酒。  
红色流畅的液体映着灯光非常好看，男人教他喝一小口，不要急着咽下，让红酒在嘴里流淌，用心感受它的香醇与口感。  
他照着做，喝着从未尝过的高档红酒，安静听男人为他讲述一些酒的知识，心里的不安稍微散去。  
就在醉意微醺的时候，一只手悄悄圈上他的腰。  
他的心咯噔一下，但是知道自己不能反抗。  
bryan有一米八高，但是那个男人竟然还比他高，快接近一米九了吧，身材比他要粗壮两圈，极有危迫感。他垂着眼睛，看到男人的喉结，还有浴衣襟之间露出的浓密胸毛。虽然散发着与自己同样的沐浴液的香气，但是他还是闻到了属于男人的一点体味。  
可以开始了吗？  
Yes,sir.  
坐到床边，他想自己是否要主动脱掉浴袍，男人却微笑着捉住他的手。  
让我来吧，孩子。  
可是……  
下次请让我一件件脱掉你的衣服。现在反而有点太快了。  
他有些不懂男人在说什么。但是接下来，他就开始了解到对方似乎非常注重前戏。粗糙的手探入浴袍，却不脱掉，他低头亲吻自己的脖子，细碎绵长的吻，留下一个个吻痕，舔过锁骨，喉结，湿热的舌头滑过他的耳后，又轻咬他的耳骨，最后留恋在耳珠的柔软里面，一遍一遍不厌其烦地啃咬。  
男人的手缓慢揉着他的腰，又在紧致的小腹与人鱼线处轻抚，他带着点恶意地摸索青年的耻毛，然后顺着这个开始发软发热的身体埋入柔软的床铺里。浴袍的腰带散开，年轻的肉体呈现在男人的眼底下，青年面红耳赤，胸口起伏，男人看着他，蓝色的眼睛里有些灼热的火花。  
您不需要这样的…我已经准备好了…  
你应该做过吧，和可爱的女孩子…这样的温柔是非常必要的。  
男人的声音充满柔情，令人难以拒绝。  
可是我不是女孩子，你付了钱，怎样对我都行。  
是啊，这就是我想要对你的方法，所以你只要乖乖接受就是了。  
他无法反驳，只能下意识压抑舒服的声音，和被人抚摸私处与亲吻乳尖的感觉抵抗。  
第一次必定需要润滑与扩张，男人脱掉他的浴袍，拿出房间备好的润滑剂涂在手指上，让他分开双腿，试探地触摸外围的嫩肉，再慢慢探入里面。  
bryan倒吸口气，身体被异物进入的感觉很奇怪，不过并不痛。男人非常温柔与耐性，不会强迫他马上接受，更会用那迷人的声线来安慰他。  
没错，就是这样放松，不要夹紧，平稳呼吸，感受…good boy……  
感觉差不多了，男人抽出手指，没有马上掏出自己的东西，而是让他翻身背对自己，从后面能较容易进入。  
青年咬着牙，紧捉枕头，翘起臀部，他不敢想象背后男人的阴茎会有多大，而对方也没有让他马上面对。进入的过程并不太过顺利，那东西好热好硬，更比想象中粗。男人一直安慰他，让他放松臀部的肌肉。他不知道这到底是什么感觉，一种被挤压的不适，也不能说是痛，当自己的前列腺被碰到时还会忍不住整个盆骨都一阵酥麻，他觉得自己大脑一片空白，嘴里漏着难堪的声音，男人的东西终于进到深处，他甚至想哭了。  
后背位的抽插也是一样，可能是因为羞耻与自我矛盾，他不能放开去感受被填满的感觉。男人的东西热辣坚挺抵在狭窄紧致湿热的后庭里不断侵犯，他的热手捏着青年的臀瓣，腰和肚子律动着，润滑剂在内壁和肉棒的挤压摩擦出下流的声响，青年的下体也一并摇晃着。  
随着一段猛烈的攻势，男人射在他的体内。就在感受到里面有东西在喷溅的一刻，他仅余的自尊也终于崩溃。没把剩余的精液射完，男人抽了出来，将他的身子发软的身子掰正。他大口大口地呼吸，双腿敞开，丧失的处女地布满被翻出来的润滑剂和一点白色粘液。他脸和脖子都红了，眼角也渗出了泪水。  
感觉还可以吗，如果真的很痛就说出来吧。  
明显还有余裕的男人脸上泛着兴奋，却温柔地摸他的头发和脸颊。  
我还好的…说好了做多少次都行…  
是吗，果然是年轻人呢。但是你不能忍着，尽情地叫出来就好，就算觉得做不到，就当做收了我的钱，放开自己。  
男人低沉地安慰他，便跪在床上推掉身上挂着的浴袍。  
他只觉得眼前一清，看清了这个男人的身体。  
他真的非常强壮，体毛也很多，虽然过了全盛期小腹处有一点赘肉，但是完全不影响整体感官，能轻易看出他曾经的飒爽英姿。属于雄性的部分当然也令人叹为观止，才刚释放过一次仍半勃起。他又加了一些润滑剂，这一次比刚才的扩张要轻松多了，里面湿滑柔软，只是插入几只手指感受就已经叫男人性趣盎然。  
握着青年的膝盖窝打开双腿至合适的角度，他再度把分身对准肉粉色的小口挺近。  
啊……  
这一次，青年难耐地发出了声音，那音色很是悦耳，男人心头一痒，本来还打算循序渐进的，却突然猛地一撞，把整条送到最深，然后咬着牙开始强劲有力的插送。  
从正面进入更为羞耻了。他的身体被重量和巨力压在床里面，每一次冲击都好像要窒息，床咿呀作响，他晃得好像巨浪里的小舟，只能反手捉着枕头试图稳住。  
正在忙碌的男子身上散发的汗味越来越重，荷尔蒙的味道蒙蔽他所有感官，迷惘之中他好像看到男人无奈一笑，然后把他的手搭在自己的肩上让他捉住自己的背，让他的腿环上自己的腰，本来不应是供结合的地方更容易被挖掘了。  
这一次，他们的身体揉合得更深更贴，他痛苦又快乐地喊着，双手在男人的背上抓出痕迹，眼泪浸湿了枕头，就在快要第二次高潮之际，突然男人低头吻住了他，舌头深入口腔，缠绵而霸道地掠夺他的空气和唾液，腰部的动作更是猛烈。他热烈地与青年深吻，粗暴地侵犯这个漂亮的身体，最后把种子全数射在最深处，射得一滴不剩。  
结束之后，男人没有马上放开bryan。不知在什么时候对方也射了，两人的胸膛和小腹都一片狼藉，当他紧贴着青年的肉体，不舍地继续热吻时，中间粘稠的感觉实在色情。  
嘴巴里面，身体深处，全都灼热柔软，如此地甜美。  
他深深看着青年湿润的眼睛，体内的热度没有散去，心跳也不曾慢下。  
只是碰运气的一次等待猎物，只是偶然的一眼…竟远超他的想象。  
——好久没这样的感觉了。  
即便很想继续，但是不能操之过急。

以后的日子还长着啊。

 

 

当他醒来时已经是隔天早上。他不记得自己昨晚几点睡，也从没想过性爱会这么的可怕。他的客人就在旁边安眠，他不想吵醒他，而且钱也拿到了，如果一声不吭就走了会不会很不礼貌？总之先洗个澡吧。  
身体里的异物感非常强烈，仿佛每一个动作都会让里面残留的男性精液流出来。走去浴室时他感觉双腿和腰肢酸软，浴室里面的全身镜照到他的样子，身体上有不少吻痕，发红的印记提醒他昨晚发生的事，他不忍再看，开大花洒就开始清洗。  
他不知道怎么清理里面的东西，但肯定是要弄出来的。虽然男性不会怀孕，但是这样直接射到体内会不会也和女性一样服食紧急药物比较好？他更是第一次用自己的手指插到身体里面，虽然比起昨晚这压根不算什么，但是这种好比自慰的动作还是让他自己无比羞耻。  
浴室的水声不断，门外，醒来了的男子没有强行进入，就在外面偷听。除了水声，他还能依稀听到青年的闷哼声。  
应该是在自己处理吧。只要想到里面的画面，愉悦就难以抑制。  
Bryan是个值得挖掘开发的孩子，他希望下次，或者下下次，总之找到一个适合的时候，由他来帮忙清理。  
毕竟是自己要求的中出，那么负责事后处理不是很合理吗？  
过了好一阵，Bryan终于穿好衣服，擦着湿润的头发出来了。  
早上好。  
…早安。  
看到醒来的男子，Bryan有些尴尬，也不想再留在这里。  
那么我先走了。  
等一下。  
男子叫住他，从钱包里掏出一张名片给他。  
Clancy.  
只是简单地写了电话和名字，很朴素的名片。  
假如你还想赚点零用钱可以随时找我。  
他接过名片，心中滋味复杂。  
Clancy默默看着他的眼睛，知道他心里在想什么。放不下尊严，踏不出主动的一步。  
或者你给我你的电话，让我可以找到你，你也不用到酒吧里面碰运气了。你可能不知道，那里的人很杂，你的本意是单纯的赚钱，但是对方很可能是骗子，或者更严重的…瘾君子、罪犯，所以…我不是说推荐我自己什么的，这是你的自由，我只想你考虑清楚。  
Bryan沉默着，他当然知道男人说的话很有道理。碰到Clancy可以算他的天大幸运，如果不捉住这个金主…而且他真的不想再到那个酒吧里无目的地觅客了。要是遇上不三不四的人，钱财受损是小，如果伤害到身体，或者染上艾滋或毒瘾就完了。  
Sir…你有笔吗？  
有的。  
男人从他的西装口袋掏出一支钢笔，Bryan拿了酒店的便条，在上面快速写了自己的电话。  
假如你还有意思…请给我电话吧。  
我会的。然后，不用叫我先生，叫我Clancy就好。  
Bryan一呆，尴尬而不失礼貌地笑了笑，点了头拿好自己的东西便离开。  
Clancy拿着便条，双眼凝注上面隽秀的字迹。  
嘴角的笑意愈深，他已在期待下一次见面了。

 

 

公立大学课堂总是那么吵吵嚷嚷，而且艺术学院总是奇葩特别多的地方。无视了几个在课室里表演魔术的家伙，Bryan抱着书本径直向自己中意的座位走去。距离上课还有一段时间，他扶了扶眼镜打开书本先看一看。假如资金筹集顺利的话，他还得确保自己的功课能跟上才行。几名打扮前卫的男生向他作露骨的厌恶表情，他直接将之无视。  
他在学院的人缘还算可以，虽然不曾招惹过任何人，却总有一些男生看他不顺眼。  
正看着书，几个女生捧着一个筹款箱突然走到他旁边，用特别温柔的声音跟他说播音系的某个女孩子患了重病需要筹集资金，希望他多少能捐一些。  
他有些迟疑，若是以前他肯定要拒绝的。自己的生活都顾不上，还谈什么去帮助他人。但是现在情况稍有好转，他钱包里还是有一点钱的。虽然顾虑到转学之后高昂的学费与生活费他捐不了太多，但一点心意还是可以的。  
10块可以吗，我实在拿不出更多了。  
当然可以的！  
看到女生们高兴的样子，他也笑了起来。而看到Bryan可爱的笑脸，几个女生都有些小雀跃。  
其中一个长得特别好看的女生眉眼里尽是情。  
你周六有空吗，我们几个那天整天都会在学校礼堂排练舞台剧，欢迎你来看哦。结束之后大家一起聚餐吧？  
我会看看那天有没有空的，谢谢你邀请我。  
想到以后将会转学，其实这边的人际他不是太在乎。但多一个朋友总比多一个敌人好，他觉得自己那天还是要去去“联谊”好。  
女生们笑着走开了，这时，他的背突然被人推了一下。  
回头一看，一个男生凶神恶煞地瞪着他，你小子不是很穷的吗，怎么突然有钱捐了？  
Bryan不想和他计较，整了整衣服淡淡回答，只是省吃俭用的而已。  
告诉你别想动她的主意，她是我的人。  
被警告的Bryan非常莫名，但他压根对这些学园情事没兴趣，而且以他现在的情况，他也不觉得自己能交女朋友。  
距离上次的援交已经过去一个星期，他没有主动给Clancy打电话，对方也没有给他打。  
上次听Clancy的语气应该十分喜欢自己的，但是这都一周过去了，难道那只是客套话？  
又或者……他压根只是Clancy多个“商品”中的其中一个罢了。  
想到有这样的可能性，他就忍不住笑自己蠢。  
那个男人与自己有着天壤之别，又怎么可能对自己…………  
他不敢再去想了。  
把脑内浮现的男人脸孔抹去，铃声亦响起来了。

 

又过了一些天。他手上的资金在缓慢消失，要是再这样下去的话自己的梦想就要成为泡影了。  
他取出一直放在钱包里的名片，照着上面电话输入手机。盯着屏幕上的数字，他刻意走到楼梯间，几经挣扎才终于按下拨通键。等待是煎熬的，但是即便他心跳得有多快，电话那头还是无人回应。  
他失望地看着手机显示的播出记录，感觉空前的失落。或者是在忙吧，或者手机没在身边，又或者……他压根不想接我电话。  
妈的，他本来就不应该期待的。  
痛苦地握紧了手机，下一节课的铃声已经响起，他赶紧冲向教室。  
从后门偷偷摸摸地进入课室，他找了个不起眼的角落坐下。这堂是配音课，台上的讲师还是和平日一样侃侃而谈，大家都跟平日一样随便听听或者直接睡大觉。  
孩子们，今天的课程有点不同，因为我给你们带来了惊喜！有请我的朋友，资深演员和配音师Clancy Brown！  
听到那个名字，他猛地就打醒十二分精神，直起身子想要看个真切，却又害怕被刚从大门进来的银发男人看到自己的脸。  
工整地穿着西装，全身上下都散发出优雅气质的中年男子，果然就是那天夜里以高价买了他第一次的男人。  
Clancy……为什么他没有认得这个名字？  
讲师给同学简单讲述了Clancy的出演作品，本来懒懒散散的孩子们都瞬间有兴趣。Clancy从演多年，作品数多，有些还是耳熟能详的。他的名字或许没被人记住，但是他的演技与声线却深得人心。特别是女生们好生兴奋，在座位上纷纷说待会要去合照拿签名。Bryan伏在桌面上，不知作如何感觉。作为一名学生，他当然很想向Clancy请教演技，但是发生过身体关系之后，他还有脸那样做吗？  
课堂上，讲师和Clancy闲聊演戏时的有趣经历，并让Clancy回答学生的提问，Clancy讲了一些自己的经验与技巧，并在课堂的尾声邀请几个同学上台和他对戏。好多人都举了手，他也很想举手，却做不到。Clancy含着微笑，扫视着座位上每一名学生。忽然，他好像注意到某些东西地停住了目光，却又不动声色地继续扫视。最后他随意地选了几个人上台，Bryan只能偷偷地看着Clancy亲手指导他们。  
课后，Clancy被男男女女团团围住，即便讲师要他们散开都无能为力。Bryan收拾了书本想要离开，就在他站在后门的一刻，他还是忍不住回头看了一眼讲台上的Clancy。他被那么多人簇拥着，看起来很高兴的样子，不知怎地，他的内心非常复杂。不知是不是因为他看得太久，还是目光太过热烈，台上的高大男人忽地转过头来，目光一瞬与他汇上。他一愣，忽地觉得好羞耻，低头就冲出了教室。  
默默地看着敞开的后门，Clancy微笑着拒绝了每一个人，推开他们从后门离去。不知道Bryan去了哪里，Clancy掏出手机，这才看到一个未接来电。嘴角抿动一个深意的笑，他立即回播。  
手机突然响起，正在疾走的Bryan吓了一跳。拿出手机一看，见是Clancy的名字，他的心脏咯噔一下，看了四下，立即跑到一个无人的角落，忐忑地按下接通。  
像是想要对方主动一般，他没有作声。  
电话那头的男人笑意甜蜜，声音低沉性感，如他梦寐以求的动听嗓音。  
今晚能有幸请你吃饭，和你对对戏吗？Bryan……  
被柔声呼唤的自己的名字，如同拥有魔力一样将他擒获。  
电话的这头，青年捏紧手机，深吸了口气。  
他希望自己的声音听起来也完美一些。  
好的，几点，在哪里等？

 

 

 

 

 

匆匆回到宿舍洗澡、换好衣服，临走前交代室友晚上不回来睡觉，室友露出一个“我懂”的笑容，只要他第二天早上帮忙带个早餐。  
看了眼时间，已经快迟到了。Bryan加快步伐，又怕出汗会有味道。  
真是的，明天得去买点止汗剂或者古龙水。  
应该是顾虑到Bryan会介意被认识的人看见，约好的地点是距离学校稍微有点距离的一条较为少人的街道，不过Clancy的车子确实会引起不少途人的注目。  
眼看车子就在前面，Bryan把外套的兜帽盖在头上，低着头走过去。  
坐到副驾驶，Bryan看了眼旁边俊朗的“老师”，一时间不知道说些什么好。  
Clancy则很自在地启动车子，往目的地驶去。  
你有没有什么不喜欢的菜系？  
没有的……我不挑食。  
那就好。  
明明都在学校里碰到他了，但Clancy直到到达饭店都没有提及这个话题。  
又是另一个他没去过的高档场所，而且还是会员制的。他有点在意自己这身装束会不会太随便，不过门口的侍应生看他跟在Clancy后面也就什么都没问了。  
他好像明白了什么。自己或许不是第一个被Clancy带来这里的年轻男孩吧。  
被带去一个独立隔间，他打开餐牌时就被价格吓到，只能让Clancy帮他点菜。  
男人熟练地点了几个菜，要了一支好红酒，侍应生为他们开瓶、斟杯，Clancy笑着要和他碰杯，他亦赏面地举杯。  
看着对方温雅品酒的样子，他想起初夜的前戏、对方教自己如何喝酒。  
若只是普通的身体关系还好，现在被Clancy知道了自己在哪里上学，还成为“老师”一样的人物，感觉就分外奇怪。  
而且，如果可以抛开身体关系，他真的很想向Clancy请教。在他的面前就有一个成功的例子，要是能得到他的指点，那么自己的前路也可以明晰一些吧……  
心不在焉地吃着高档美味的牛排，Bryan的目光不时瞟向对座。  
还合你的胃口吗？  
很好吃的，谢谢……  
需要点甜品吗？  
不、不用的…  
短暂的对话下，他完全掩不住心底的波澜。终于他放下刀叉忍不住发问。  
如果你不介意的话……可以请你指导我的演技吗？如你所见我是那所学校攻读表演系，当然我以后希望能转到更专业的学校去，和你做也是出于这个原因……我知道你是个出名的演员，要你指导我实在是唐突，而且我也没有钱来雇你授课……天我到底在说什么……  
情急的胡言乱语到最后都后悔了。Clancy看着愧疚又矛盾的Bryan，也放下手中刀叉，眯着漂亮的蓝色眼睛看他。  
你说得没错。我觉得我们还是保持在单纯的身体关系比较好。  
……  
青年沉默了，棕色的眼底下有着失望。  
单独对你授课对班上的其他同学不公平，而且更重要的……会影响那种感觉……你懂吗？就是Sex的……  
我明白的，我很抱歉，我保证不会再提这件事了。  
看着Bryan沮丧的样子，Clancy总觉得自己看到了垂下耳朵的黑色卷毛狗狗。  
男人漏出一个笑容，眼里尽是宠溺。  
看吧，这就是演技，不难的。  
你的意思……  
看到Bryan的眼底又生出光芒，Clancy的心痒痒的。  
至少不是今晚。等找到一个适合的时候……又或者等我开心了，我不介意亲手指导你。  
性感的嗓音下话中有话，青年微愣，很快就读懂对方的深意。  
除了钱之外，看来他还有别的理由必须取悦对方了。

 

 

吃过晚饭，时间还很早。  
坐在Clancy的车上，Bryan有些心绪不安。上一次和他Clancy去酒店时已经是半夜了。现在才九点多，时间该怎么打发？不过他也许希望早早做完，自己也就能不去乱想了吧。  
片刻后，车子开往了城市的高等住宅区。他很少来这个地区，几乎只是听说过有这么一个全是高档别墅的地方。车辆停在一个较偏僻的区域，一座很有上个世纪风格的洋房出现在他眼前。  
这里不是酒店，难道是Clancy的家？  
事实证明他的想法没错。Clancy把他带回了自己的家。  
这么随便就把外人——还是用金钱来交易身体的家伙带回家，难道不怕家里人……  
抱着这样的疑惑，他不作声地跟着Clancy进到屋内。  
屋内的装修和他的主人风格如出一辙，古典优雅，充满情怀。大厅的书架摆满了书，还有开放的吧台，酒架里全是各种酒，另一边还看到古老的留声机和看上去有点历史的黑色三角钢琴。  
你想来点酒吗？虽然刚才已经喝过了……抱歉，我酒瘾有点大。  
Clancy一进屋就挂好外套走进吧台。他好奇地看着屋内的一切，并察觉到这个房子没有多少生活气息。所有的东西摆得整整齐齐，像刚由佣人收拾过一样，而且完全没有他人在这里居住的迹象。  
——他是一个人住吗？妻子和子女呢？  
心里划过疑问，但Bryan当然没有问出口。  
Clancy给自己弄了点口味稍淡的鸡尾酒——他当然不想在吃到Bryan之前喝醉。  
看到Clancy做起调酒师调酒，Bryan便坐到吧台椅上。Clancy看着这个漂亮的男孩，心情显得非常不错。  
想点什么酒吗？  
我其实不太熟，所以……你捉主意吧。  
他尴尬地笑了笑，虽然刚才在车上想早点做了早撤退，不过到了现在，这种想法却又退去。看着吧台内利落地摇动调酒瓶的男人，他的紧张似乎也有所消退。  
给你。  
男人微笑着给他递来一杯金黄色的酒。  
这是什么？  
Sex On The Beach。  
听到那个名字，Bryan突然好尴尬，而Clancy笑意愈深。  
你试试，我觉得应该会适合你。  
好的……  
这款鸡尾酒的名字虽然暧昧，但是入口香甜顺滑，就算是不擅长喝酒的人应该也会喜欢的。  
这个真的挺好喝的。  
是吧，我觉得他的味道跟你很像。甜蜜的……芳香的……又带着一点让人迷醉的味道。  
……  
男人浅蓝的眼睛细眯着凝注他，说出情话时是那么地自然顺口，他仿佛就是天生调情的料，声音低沉磁性，能进到你的心坎里去。  
不知道就酒精作祟还是别的原因，Bryan觉得身体有点发热。

品完酒，Clancy说自己去洗个澡，让他在家里等着。  
Clancy一离开视线，他放松了些，却又紧张起来。等对方洗完澡出来，就代表要开始吧。  
虽然不是第一次，但是他觉得自己还会完全没有经验可言。  
在大厅里纠结地呆着，他的目光不由得放到那台留声机上面。小心地轻抚那陈旧而不失光泽的金色，他看到柜子里放着不少的黑胶碟。想象Clancy在这个家里调酒、听歌、弹琴的样子，他就不禁生出崇拜与尊敬。这个人拥有他期望的一切，却又和他相距太远太远了。  
当Clancy洗完澡准备回到大厅，他久违地听到大厅里钢琴的响声。当他走近时，正坐在钢琴前的青年都没有注意他。  
那是《给爱丽丝》。  
听着琴声，Clancy就一直站在后方，看着Bryan弹琴专注的样子。直到曲子完结，他才笑着拍手。  
弹得不错啊。  
回头一看到Clancy，Bryan就狼狈地猛道歉。  
对不起，我擅自弹了你的钢琴！真的很抱歉。  
没事，她放在那里也封尘好久了。而且你的琴声很动听，她一定会高兴的。  
被Clancy称赞，Bryan顿时好心虚。  
没有这回事。我好久没练过琴了，只是学过一段时间，荒废很久了。  
我也不是什么专业人士，我觉得你弹琴投入了感情，那就是弹得很好。  
谢谢你……  
看着青年腼腆的笑容，男子心中所有所思。  
能为我弹一首吗？  
Bryan一愣，我懂的曲子不多……  
月光奏鸣曲，会吗？  
曾经练过，不过不是太记到了。  
我这里有曲谱，你可以照着弹。  
Clancy这样说了，几乎是不可拒绝的。  
于是，青年再一次坐到琴前，男人坐在一旁，专注地看着他每一个细微表情，手指每一个起落，琴声哀伤悠扬，透明地落在每个角落。  
Bryan弹得不是太好，有些地方弹错或跟不上节奏，但Clancy一点也不在意。他弹琴的样子是如此地专注、美丽，这个极具古典美的男孩完美融入他的家，好像成为了他的收藏品一样。Clancy握了握手心，身体慢慢热了起来。  
就在钢琴曲进入尾声的时候，Clancy轻轻走了过去。  
Bryan？  
青年回头，就在他以为对方要说些什么时候，Clancy的脸凑近，带着胡须的亲吻触在他的嘴唇上。  
酒精与琴声的余韵仿佛在唇舌之间氤氲，这绝不是金钱交易该有的浪漫，但是那一刻他确实觉得心跳好快。  
我想要你。  
那个声音如蛊惑的魔法，让他难以抗拒。  
低垂了眼睛，他让男人拉着他的手去到二楼主卧房。Clancy的眼里明显有了欲火，不过在男人揽上他的腰，手抚摸他的屁股的不久，Clancy突然醒起什么似地放开他，在房间里再一次播起《月光奏鸣曲》。  
不知该算是情调还是恶趣味，在这柔情的吟诵之中，男子的性趣被点燃，隔着浴袍，雄性器官顶在他的裤裆中间，强壮地手臂搂着他，琴声如催情般地令他畏怕却又期待。  
Clancy似乎很喜欢接吻。虽然他的技术一般，但Clancy却很乐意引导他。细碎而粘稠的亲吻声音从唇舌间荡漾而出，当深吻时候，Clancy高挺的鼻子还会卡到他的眼镜。他马上想要摘掉眼镜，却立即被Clancy阻止。  
不，不用摘掉。今晚你就戴着它跟我做。  
好的……  
虽然不懂Clancy为何执着他戴眼镜，但既然是金主的要求，他当然会照做。  
唇舌间持续亲吻，男人的手缓缓探入衣摆里头，抚摸纤细的腰肢，再往上揉捏饱满的胸部，感受年轻男孩每一寸肌肤的细嫩。他刻意欺负Bryan还没足够开发的乳尖，稍微用力地捏痛它，然后把嘴里漏出的痛吟用舌头卷走。  
裤子被解开、滑落到脚踝，然后被随便踢在一旁。Clancy没有急着脱掉他的内裤，而且用宽大的双手慢慢地捏着两块弹力十足的臀瓣，一边亲吻，一边将他一步一步推往床。  
坐到床上，他的身体完全被Clancy操控在手里。屁股被揉的感觉分外羞耻，对方的手还不时摸到阴囊，这样隔着一层布的玩法比直接摸更刺激。  
Clancy……  
他无助地喊了出来，对方却甜蜜地让他噤声。  
宠溺地轻吻着他，Clancy的手伸入他的内裤，握住他的阴茎开始抚弄起来。  
不应该是这样的啊。他收了钱，是他要满足Clancy的才对，怎么现在……  
可是男性的欲望总是能轻易战胜理智，被他人手淫的感觉实在比想象中好，没过多久他就快要射出来了。  
快拿开你的手，我快要……  
没事的，尽管射吧孩子。  
于是，带着羞涩与从未有过的兴奋，他在Clancy的手里高潮了。  
精液弄脏了Clancy的手、他的内裤和上衣，释放过后的青年面色潮红，喘着粗气，男人却看起来特别的满足。  
将沾着白色粘液的手放在Bryan面前，Clancy邪魅地笑道，乖，把你的东西舔干净。  
犹在沉醉中的青年像着了魔一样，没说话就伸出舌头，轻而缓地舔上了Clancy的手指。  
说是舔干净精液，其实更像是单纯地让Bryan舔手指，舌头湿热柔软的感觉叫人兴奋，青年眼中的淫媚亦在不知不觉间加深，男人忍了忍下身的火热，将自己的手指插到Bryan嘴里，搅动他的舌头，听唾液碰撞发出的滋溜滋溜的声音。因为合不上嘴巴，唾液从嘴角流出来，那个画面实在是太棒了。  
玩得差不多了，男人奖励似的亲了一下Bryan，然后靠墙坐下，把他的头轻轻按到高高隆起的地方。  
接下来是这里，要好好做哦。  
Bryan一愣，胆战心惊地捏开浴袍的一角，那个巨大的棒状物实在让人难以置信，不过他也只有好好做的份了。  
帮一个一米九的高大男人口交的感觉几近窒息，他必须学会在用嘴巴抽插的同时换气，他根本没办法把整条含进去，只能尽力收到嘴巴深处，然后用吸吮和舔舐补救。眼镜挂在脸上，他的速度其实并不快。Clancy轻轻按着他的头，手指插到他的卷发里将自己的阴茎顶到Bryan的喉咙深处。他听到Bryan发出不适的声音，钢琴的声响载满整个房间，他就是没法停下想要欺负Bryan的念想。  
快要射出来时Clancy也没有拉开Bryan而是直接射在他的嘴里，浓烈的味道和粘稠的口感让Bryan猛烈咳嗽，他却仍坏笑着捉住Bryan的头发，把剩下的一点喷洒在那张漂亮的脸上和眼镜上面。等呼吸终于缓了过来，Bryan有些脑补地瞪着Clancy，男人却愈发笑得得逞。  
还是和刚才一样舔干净它，my boy……  
细腻而沉静的琴声依旧轻扬跳跃着，男人轻抚上青年沾着污液的嘴唇，淡蓝的瞳孔中早已失去了第一次见面时候的温柔与体贴。  
心中响起危险警告，即便如此，Bryan还是得舔上男人分身，让它再一次振奋，好为接下来的激情做准备。

 

第二天早上醒来时候Bryan觉得特别累。昨夜的情节记得不太清楚了，只记得Clancy对自己做了很羞耻的事，当然他也不例外。感觉全身都被这个男人摸过舔过，体外体内都是对方的味道。扭了扭酸痛的身体，他正想下床，却突然被两条手臂猛地搂回怀里，然后压在身下开始亲吻。现在的他压根无力抵抗，在被这个熊一样强壮的男人又亲又揩油了一会后，他终于得意抽出神来愠怒地瞪着对方。  
Sir，早上的亲昵好像不包含在服务里头。  
刚醒来的Clancy有些起床气，不得不承认被他盯着的时候，Bryan觉得自己像是一只被蛇盯上的青蛙。  
不过，对方的怒气也消散得快。  
抱歉，我早上醒来脑子还没清醒……为表歉意，需要我帮你清理里面的东西吗？  
上半句还挺诚恳的，但是下半句对方就露出好色的眼神，半开玩笑般地将手探到昨晚蹂躏了好几回的蜜穴。Bryan吓得当即挣脱Clancy的怀抱，狼狈地捡起地上的衣服往浴室走去。  
Clancy好笑地看着他探头找浴室在哪里，就是不开口告诉他位置。  
洗澡的时候Bryan越想越不妥——那就是这次他没和Clancy谈价钱，那么大概会默认和上次一样吧，而且也确实射在他里面了。可是想到自己为Clancy口交，还吞下了不少精液，就怎么都觉得好亏。是因为第一次的时候实在是太……笔直地朝向终点吗？不过事到如今，他也不可能要求Clancy加钱。而且Clancy也请他吃饭和喝酒了，要是日后能教他演戏和配音，那他也没必要在意对方其实内里是个变态的事实。  
两人分别洗过澡穿戴完毕，因为Clancy的房子离学校很远，所以他接受了Clancy载他回去的要求。  
衣服昨晚被自己弄脏了，回去得洗洗。而且最重要的是，这回的钱……  
心中如此想着时，他不经意般瞄去Clancy，踟蹰着要不要开口。对方看到他的样子，也恶意地停在那里，等他开口。  
他看到男人愉悦的表情，越发觉得这个人真是满怀恶意，就是想看他尴尬。  
但即便如此，他还是要自己应得的报酬。  
昨晚的钱……  
啊、没错，我还没给你呢。  
男人笑着掏出钱包，把两张钞票塞到他的衣兜里，他看见那里除了500块之外还有一张100块。  
昨晚我玩得很开心，sweetie……  
凑近耳边，Clancy甜蜜地细述，并在一瞬间发愣的Bryan脸颊“啵”地印下一个亲吻。  
现在让我带你去吃早餐吧，附近有一家很棒的餐厅。你累了一整晚想必也饿了，上学之前要喂饱肚子。  
才刚说过“不包含早上亲昵”的青年看在100块的份上没有表达出厌恶的情绪，而且他确实很饿了，还答应要带早餐给室友。  
那麻烦你了……  
我们走吧。  
看着他复杂的表情，Clancy笑意颇深。

 

 

回到宿舍，Bryan把打包的早餐交给室友。还在赖床的室友惊喜地醒来并接过，调笑他最近怎么变阔绰了。Bryan懒得理他，打算换一套衣服准备接下来的课。  
室友美滋滋地吃着早餐，并告知他昨晚班上的女生找过他，并让他这周六继续去看她们排练。Bryan觉得有些麻烦，却无法拒绝。让他去看排练，其实只是为了结束后一群人聚在一起吃喝玩乐，那几个漂亮的女孩子总围着他撩拨，甚至想要勾引过夜，但是他现在确实没交女朋友、或者和女人做爱的想法。  
看到他犹豫的表情，室友警告地说，不要不去啊，我可是答应了她们你会去的。  
Bryan埋怨地看了一眼室友，看起来这周六又是要白白浪费的了。  
周六，他如约去了学校礼堂，继续去“围观”舞台剧排练情况。一些女生看到他来后便分外兴奋，他礼貌地笑笑，找了个位置坐下。看他人演戏或许对自己的演技有所帮助，不过这样总在旁边看其实用处不大。  
要是Clancy能够指导他的话……  
无聊之际他默默想到。  
努力睁了睁惺忪的眼，舞台上的人影都开始模糊，他觉得自己真的需要好好休息一下。  
就在这个时候，一把耳熟的声音从上方响起，一名新配角登场，Bryan听到旁边的女士低声尖叫那是谁长得好帅。  
他扶扶眼镜定睛去看，那张脸……果然是认识的人。  
而就在对方演出的时候，他也发现了台下的Bryan。  
那名配角下台后，Bryan已经在后台等着他了。  
没想到你在这里上学啊！  
你以前是这里的学生吗？  
Neil Newbon灿烂笑着，张开手臂将比他还高的Bryan抱住，然后拉他到没人的地方说话。  
他和Neil是在兼职时候认识的，Neil这个人很开朗爱玩，和Bryan一拍即合。作为他的朋友与前辈，Bryan对Neil是尊敬而友好的。  
Well，我今天回来看看，他们说缺了个配角，就让我暂时顶上了。你呢，最近有接到什么工作吗？  
Bryan苦笑，一个21岁的大学生能接到什么工作啊……  
Neil笑着拍拍他的肩膀安慰，放心吧，有试镜机会的话我会告诉你的。话说回来你现在是住在宿舍吗？  
是啊，怎么了？  
要不要搬过来跟我住？  
听到这个邀请，Bryan顿时傻了。  
你在找分租的室友吗？不好意思，我实在没那个资金……  
不用你付租金！那个房子就在学校旁边，虽然有点旧，但是设备齐全。是一个朋友托付给我的，他要到英国工作几年，怕房子没人打理，就让我住了。  
那么你可以自己一个人住啊？  
自己一个人住那么大的房子好闷啊，而且你也知道附近治安不太好，所以我想找个室友……如果是你的话就好了，我们都挺熟了，而且你有空的时候还可以帮忙收拾房子！  
Bryan眯了眯眼睛，不要把我当成清洁工啊？  
不过，他确实有些心动。要是他以后一段时间都会干援助交际的话，那么他就很担心会被室友发现。或者搬出去是一个掩人耳目的好方法，况且和Neil一起住，他还可能会得到更多接触演艺界的机会。  
怎样，来跟我一起住吧？  
Neil笑着揽过Bryan的肩膀，Bryan也不禁笑了。  
什么时候可以搬过来？  
随时都可以！

 

 

隔天，Bryan就把自己的东西全数搬到Neil的公寓，累得摊倒在旧沙发上。Neil给他开了瓶啤酒，然后一起坐在大厅看电视。  
怎样，住在这里可比宿舍自由得多了。  
或许是吧……  
淡淡地尝着啤酒，周一他还要去办退宿舍的手续。  
幸好你搬过来了。  
突然，Neil意味深长地说。Bryan不解。  
Neil指了指脖子说，弄得还真深，很有占有欲的家伙呢。  
Bryan一惊，立即捂住自己的脖子。是Clancy弄的吻痕吗？  
我知道你打听过赚快钱的办法，你去了那个酒吧，对吧？  
…………  
那可不是女人弄的草莓。  
Bryan沉下了脸，紧紧捉住啤酒瓶。  
放心，我不会说出去的，我也没那个兴趣管你。我只是想提醒你，学校里面八卦的、唯恐天下不乱的家伙可多了，你要小心一点。  
我会的，谢谢。  
那么……对方是谁？突然，Neil笑眯眯地凑近过来。  
想到Clancy，Bryan有些尴尬，你不是说没兴趣吗？  
调戏比自己小9岁的小男孩让Neil愉快，别那么见外嘛，怎么说我也算是有点经验的，可以给你建议~  
不用了，我去收拾房间了。  
生怕Neil会洞穿自己的隐私一样，Bryan起身就要回房。  
Neil的黑历史他其实听说过不说。圈里说Neil男女通吃以前还拍过GV，无论在哪个方面的经验也比自己丰富多了。  
不过，即便他和Neil关系有多好，他还没有心理准备将和Clancy的事告诉第三者。

收拾房间的时候，他的手机响起。  
不知怎地，即便没有去看到底是睡打来的，他就有预感会是那个男人。  
上次已经是几天前了，推算起时间，男人的欲望又来到了峰值。  
Hello？  
下午好，Bryan。今晚你有空吗？能有幸请你吃饭吗？  
……我有的。  
很好，六点钟，我过来接你。  
还是上次上车的地方就好，不要开得太近学校……  
电话那头传来了轻笑声。  
那今晚见了，honey。

 

对方以甜蜜的声音结束通话，Bryan才松了口气。总觉得自从上次被Clancy肆意玩弄后，他才渐渐认识到这份“工作”不如他想象中轻松。  
但是这又如何呢？他还是要干下去的。  
哦？今晚看来是不在家睡了呢。突然，身后传来了Neil的声音，他猛地回头一看，才发觉Neil靠在门框上奸笑。  
不要偷听人打电话啊？Bryan没好气地抱怨。  
Neil笑着，明天的早餐就拜托你了！  
…………  
Bryan扁扁嘴，心想怎么搬到另外一个地方去还是得包室友早餐？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

美味的晚饭过后，Bryan一如往日坐在Clancy的副驾驶上，不知对方将带自己到哪里。不过今晚，他一定要问出口。  
忐忑地捏着手指，他终于开口。  
请问……上次说的指导我……  
跟自己的金主说这种东西真的很尴尬，不过Clancy看起来一点也不如他那么紧张。  
从后视镜里看了眼Bryan，Clancy说，我有一个地方要去，你先陪陪我吧。  
好的。  
已经被买下晚上的他除了答应之后还能说什么呢。  
接着，Clancy驾车来到一间酒吧。他很记得这里，就是他第一次和Clancy见面的地方。  
Clancy从后座拿了个袋子下车，并叮嘱他不要跟自己一起进去。  
——大概是不想被人见到年轻男孩和他一起吧，毕竟这里是“觅食”的场所啊。  
如此想着的Bryan乖乖待在车上，却又抑制不住好奇心。  
Clancy说不可以一起进去而已，那么在外面看看应该可以吧？  
这样想的Bryan下了车，他没进入酒吧，就只是在露天座位的附近窥视里面。  
因为这里是清吧，格局也挺宽敞的，所以他很容易就看到里面的情况。Clancy将袋子交给吧台里的侍应生，并与对方谈笑起来，似乎是朋友。他也不禁留意看去稍微隐秘一点的那个位置——就是当初他听说可以钓马子的位置，那里并没有人。  
大概过了几分钟，Clancy看样子是想走了。而就在这个时候，一个看起来跟自己年龄相仿的年轻男孩突然坐到Clancy的旁边，并和这个漂亮的中年男子热情搭话起来。  
在外面的Bryan一愣，立即移动位置想要看得清楚点。  
虽然看的不太清楚，不过能确定的是那个男孩长得挺俊，笑起来也绝对是那种万人迷的感觉。而他的金主Clancy似乎也非常享受被年轻男孩勾搭和主动调情的滋味，最后他看到男孩把一张纸条塞到Clancy的西服口袋里便离去——就像他曾经做的那样，那上面肯定是写了电话。  
Clancy要出来了，他立即想要回到车上却发现门锁了，只能靠在旁边装作出来透气。  
对方没有怀疑什么和说什么只是照样开车。Bryan却不禁偷瞄了一眼他的口袋，那里装有别的男孩的联系方式，要是某天他突然看到Clancy带了另外一个男孩来接他，并笑着说要玩3P，他也有了心理准备了。

最后他们没去什么酒店，而是又一次到了Clancy的家。  
Clancy和上次一样，回到家就开灯、到吧台调酒喝。Bryan有点不知所措，刚才在车上的问题Clancy还没回答他呢。  
Sir，指导我的事……  
Clancy一边调酒一边说，哦那个啊…给你个机会，试试来跟我调情。  
调情…？  
他顿时懵了，难道刚才自己偷看被Clancy发现了？  
男人歪歪嘴角，没错，你可以理解为你的角色是一个警官，你套取一个GAY的情报，所以你就装成GAY和他调情，骗他带你回家，这样你就可以在他家搜索证据……怎样，不愿意接受这样的角色吗？  
Clancy的嘲讽让他不悦。不管这个所谓的指导机会是否存在恶意，他都必须试试。  
把调好的酒放在吧台上作为道具，Clancy坐在吧台椅上，演绎一名喝闷酒的目标对象。  
Bryan整了整心绪，摘掉眼镜，坐到目标对象的旁边，也拿了一杯酒，先不说话，只是慢慢地将目光瞟向旁边男人郁闷的脸，在对方终于察觉到他的眼神而微微转头时，他拎起杯子，刻意似的啖下鸡尾酒，最后更舔了舔嘴唇，对男人露出一个暧昧的浅笑。  
Clancy的眸色变深了些，Bryan的“调情”和刚才酒吧里的男孩完全不同。  
一个人吗？  
是啊……  
说罢，男人郁闷地喝了一口酒，碰地一声把酒杯嗑在台面上。  
青年的眼神迷离，他静静地看了男人半分钟有多，漂亮的眼睛将对方全身仔细看了一遍。  
你的酒味道怎样？  
差劲透了，就跟我的人生一样。  
是吗，那我尝尝吗？  
Clancy挑了挑眉，你那杯不是一样的吗？  
Bryan委婉地笑了笑，伸手拿过Clancy那被，将对方刚才碰过的酒杯边缘旋到自己唇边，然后昂首尝了一口。  
唇与唇间接接吻，酒液沾湿了粉薄的嘴唇，让它看起来光泽而柔嫩。  
这味道一点也不差劲，还有一点甜美……  
低沉而诱惑地说着，男孩将酒杯推回Clancy面前，他纤长的手指仿佛不经意间碰到Clancy的手，又似无预兆地抚摸了一下Clancy的指头，最后，这个可爱的男孩眯细了蜜糖色眼睛，轻轻地歪着头，说出甜美动人的勾引。  
我也是一个人哦。

在那一刻，Clancy真想直接把兜里的纸条烧了。  
他知道Bryan的演艺更多是将他当成女性来诱惑，那身学生感十足的衣服也有点煞风景，但因为那张脸长得实在太可爱，他的声音太过甜蜜，那若有若无的诱惑与挑逗弄得他心痒难当，完全没有心思去做好老师一职了。

脸上仍作着爱美的表情，Bryan内心等待着Clancy的反应。不过就在下一秒，他短暂的课程就结束了。  
那个男人突然拦腰将他抱起，连上二楼卧房也等不及地直接把他扔到沙发里，接着那个庞大而火热的身体便压了过来。  
就在自己的衣服被疯狂扒走时，他焦急问道，请问我演得怎样？  
手正拽着他裤子的男人魅惑一笑，等我批改完试卷，就告诉你分数。  
下身迎来一种滚热而粗糙的感觉，那是Clancy的手，青年倒吸口气，心跳顿时加快，意识也逐渐被对方的动作带走。

 

 

 

第二天早上醒来的时候，Bryan觉得头隐隐作痛。是因为昨天光着身子在沙发上做了，然后被Clancy抱上二楼又……  
昨夜各种淫秽不堪的回忆在脑里重播，他努力清醒神智，才发觉自己正躺在金主柔软的大床上，整个身体被对方当抱枕一样搂在怀里。  
看到那张可以称得上是邪魅派俊美的脸庞，他不禁有些生气。昨晚Clancy让他对演调情到底是真的想要指导他还是别有用心、抑或一石二鸟，他无从得知，也无法计较。  
这是他的金主，是他无可忤逆的对象……  
如此想着，他不禁注视去Clancy的睡颜。这个男人长得真的很漂亮，即便如此近看也毫无瑕疵，岁月的痕迹在这张脸上也只会增添韵味，他难以想象自己竟然看到过Clancy那么多欲情的神色，Clancy就像是一头有着高贵外表的野兽……糟了，他又想起昨晚的事了。  
被Clancy压在身下的感觉往往都是几近窒息的，他和这个男人体格相差太大，毫无反抗的能力，他热爱在自己身上留吻痕，用力吮吸皮肤，像个嗷嗷待哺的婴儿那样吮吸乳首，又用手玩弄挑拨另一边的。他还记得自己在沙发里头高高翘起屁股，将私密的地方完全暴露在男人眼底下。他感觉到Clancy的舌头舔在自己难以置信的地方，那湿滑的、温热的东西在穴口周边的软肉舔吮轻咬，更想探到里面地尝试钻入。巨大羞耻混杂微妙的快感令人矛盾又欲罢不能，手指混着润滑剂探入，继而是男人尺寸可怕的阴茎——直至现在他依然不能很快适应体内突然被庞大异物入侵的感觉。身体被填得满满的，眼泪与唾液都控制不住地逼出来，Clancy在他的身后用力地摆着腰肢，噼噼啪啪地撞在他的臀上。他听到自己的呻吟声和Clancy的混淆着，与Clancy不断结合的那里热得好像要融化，对方壮实的身体贴上自己的背，就像一头发情的公狮咬着他的脖颈，一遍又一遍地狠狠侵犯他，将浓浊种子撒到他的身体深处……  
啊……他不能再想了。  
Bryan不知不觉间涨红了脸，忽然，抱着他的Clancy醒了过来，睁开眼就看到那可爱的孩子在怀里羞涩的模样，一大早可谓是心情舒爽，更有点兴奋。  
早上好，宝贝。  
抿了甜蜜的笑容，Clancy将脸红耳赤的Bryan抱到自己身下，又一次呈现出压制的姿态。看到对方醒来，青年顿时不知所措，想要掩饰自己的羞赧样子却又无处可逃。  
欣赏般地看着Bryan白里透红的脸蛋，Clancy将私处蹭到对方身上。  
你不对我问好吗？  
……早上好，Clancy。  
无法逃离男人霸道而温柔的眼神，青年只能软软地呢喃。  
他本来应该拒绝早上起床的亲昵的，但是……  
或许是想到Clancy会用金钱补偿给自己，也就妥协了。  
刚起床的Clancy特别缠人，会不厌其烦地亲吻自己，轻啃耳垂，揉捏胸部，Clancy的每一个动作都那么缠绵而柔情，仿佛真的把他当成恋人一样。  
酒、古龙水，还有Clancy的气息沾满他的身体、他的口腔，唾液与唾液交互吞食，对方比自己高一些的体温仿佛一个透明的笼牢困住他，叫他不自觉地在这张床、这个怀抱里浪费掉早上的大好时光。  
早上有课吗？不知亲了多久，Clancy松开他的嘴边，缓缓轻啄着柔嫩甜美的嘴唇。  
缠绵的深吻让青年大脑放空，蜜粽的眼里都透出了沉溺。好一会后，他才终于想起今日的课程。  
十点半有一节课……  
那好，我会准时载你去学校的。  
说罢，男人的手摸向他的臀部，肆意地搓揉软熟弹性的两股瓣，然后趁接吻的麻醉效果，又一次将他的腿分开——  
他知道接下来将要发生什么，可是却无力去抗拒。  
——性爱真的是一件可怕的事。  
闭上眼睛，这个想法很快就被如浪潮卷来的酥麻所掩埋。

 

等Bryan回到公寓的时候已经是中午了。  
一早上都在等他带早饭的Neil开门时脸色不佳，却在看到他带的丰盛午餐后瞬间喜笑颜开。  
美滋滋地吃着午饭，Neil留意到Bryan好像很累的样子。  
不是那种通晓加班导致整个人都像漏气气球那样，而是享受了一整晚、甚至是几个小时前还浑身充血循环系统流畅新陈代谢旺盛的……满面红光的模样。  
邪笑地盯着Bryan红红的脸，Neil煞有其事地撞了一下他的手臂。  
Bryan捧着打包的泰国菜一脸莫名却藏不住羞涩。  
干嘛啦……  
Neil笑得更是痞了。  
怎样，爽吗？  
Bryan扁了嘴，知道Neil说的是什么却不想回答。  
我懂的，男人和男人做……很多时候是比和女人做要爽。  
Neil老司机式地点点头，Bryan没心思理他，只想吃完饭好好睡个午觉，下午还有课呢。  
见自己被无视，Neil放下食物突然趴到Bryan身上像狗一样猛嗅。  
你干什么啊？！  
被不是Clancy的男人黏上，Bryan吓得不住后退。  
你身上有男人的味道。  
这不是废话吗，我本来就是男人。  
不是这个意思……你身上本来有种……怎么说呢，很好闻的味道。不过现在被一种别的味道覆盖了，那不是你的味道，是一个别的男人。  
Neil分析得头头是道，Bryan被说得有点心虚，他真的还没准备好跟Neil分享援助交际的心得啊！  
好像看出了Bryan的纠结，Neil笑了笑，拍拍他的肩膀。  
总之……多吃点吧孩子，这可是个体力活。  
调戏般地笑着，Neil继续埋头吃去。  
Bryan愣在那里，吃瘪得无话可说。

他总觉得搬到这里不是一个理智之选，不过也跟他和Clancy做身体交易一样、不能后悔了。

 

 

一个没课的晚上，Bryan给自己弄了杯热饮，窝在公寓客厅的沙发里用电脑。  
他在维基搜索Clancy的资料，页面上一大堆出演作品让他目瞪口呆。他浏览着Clancy每一部作品，有些他还曾看过，不过就从没有刻意去注意演员本人。  
他选了几部比较比较著名的作品，上网搜索资料下载，在等待下载的时候他很是久违地看起一部童年经常看的动画——海绵宝宝。  
快进到Clancy配音的蟹老板片段，他认真地倾听那个声线。他会想象Clancy坐在专业的配音室里面对照剧本的样子，那个声音与他听惯的低沉嗓音有着很大差别，他根本没有想到现在金主其实耳熟能详，那声音几乎伴随了他整个童年。  
他又观看了一些Clancy年轻时的照片与影视作品，看对方演绎角色的灌注，看对方的每一个表情、动作，他不禁感慨Clancy真的是一个很有魅力的男人，长着一张邪佞俊美的脸庞，举手投足都带出高贵优雅的气息，绝不是自己能接触的对象。  
可是现在，他竟然通过身体的关系和Clancy有了关联，而且越看着屏幕里那张漂亮的脸，他就不自禁地想起压在自己身上的Clancy，那狂气的、极具攻击性的笑容，还有被情欲占据时意乱情迷的脸……  
——事实证明只要是男人都是变态。  
Bryan恹恹地想着，即便对屏幕上的Clancy有多崇拜向往，只要想到自己要在床上、或者更多别的地方被他侵犯，他对这个男人的感想就好不到哪里去。  
没错，就算Clancy再怎么优秀也与他无关。他与Clancy只是单纯的肉体与金钱交易的关系，就算Clancy不对他作任何的教学指导，他也无话可说。  
默默看着那个触摸不到的年轻男子，他的脑内浮现出现在银发苍苍的中年男人。  
他知道自己不应再去想，便关掉那个页面，继续看海绵宝宝来振奋精神。

那海绵宝宝作背景音，他调出笔电的计算器，想算算要凑够转学需要的学费与生活费到底还要多久。才按了数字键盘一会他就觉得头大，他对这个圈子太不了解了。要是真的按每次500来算，虽然最近Clancy总在早上缠着他然后给他多一些的钱，但是这样算下去要凑到足够的资金还是需要挺长的一段时间。学籍保留期只有一年，他必须在一年内凑够。到底怎样才能快速搞到更多的钱……  
他现在跟Clancy跟500起价，一晚上做什么都行，不过在经过几次之后他想这会不会有点亏……  
这样想着的Bryan从书包里拿出了一个笔记本和笔，慢慢地在上面陈列出Sex的一些玩法、体位。他知道的其实不多，只能列出寥寥几个，而且还是Clancy跟他玩过的。不过没事，他还可以在网上搜索一下，然后给每一条列一个价钱，然后把这个单子给Clancy看——  
想象了一下自己拿着这个“报价单”给Clancy，他就顿时觉得好尴尬。  
不行，他做不到。他的脸皮还没厚到能一项项用身体做筹码跟Clancy讨价还价，这实在太羞耻了。  
轻叹口气，Bryan把笔记本的书页撕下来正准备揉成一团扔掉，却忽然被一只手从后偷袭拿走了。  
啧啧啧，小孩子能想到的Play也实在太简单了。  
拿着他才写了一点的单子，Neil摇摇头。  
Bryan大惊，伸手就要抢回来。  
还给我！  
灵巧地避开Bryan，Neil奸诈地笑着。  
终于开窍了么？确实要这样才能赚到大钱哦。不过就是……有点像小孩子过家家。  
别看！还来！  
仗着身高优势——其实Neil也没躲了，Bryan抢回那张纸并一把塞进书包里面然后就要进房。  
嘿真的不用我帮你修改么，我可比你懂的多太多咯~~  
调笑地喊着，Bryan尬笑地说多谢了不用便关上房门。  
被漏在大厅的笔电依然播着海绵宝宝，Neil瞄了屏幕一样，就在手要伸过去操作时，Bryan从房间冲出来将电脑抱回室内。  
怎么突然看海绵宝宝了？  
Neil刻意问道。  
Bryan演出一个最寻常的笑容。  
没有，只是怀念一下而已，晚安。

 

列表吗…  
瘫入沙发里面，Neil马上就想到有趣的事。


End file.
